The Hangover  Mutant Style
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Hangover style! Charles and Erik wake up in bed together with no memory of what happened the previous night...


The first though Charles Xavier had upon waking up wasn't really a thought. It was more of a pained sensation, best described as, "Ow, dear God, kill me now."

After many seconds it became quite clear that neither death nor blessed unconsciousness were going to save him from the jackhammer currently residing inside his skull, Charles shifted, intent on making his way to the bathroom and the aspirin in the medicine cabinet.

Several things occurred to him at once. Number one was that moving was a rather nausea inducing activity. Number two was the realization that he was in bed (he was fairly sure it was his own) and very naked. Number three was that he was not alone. Someone, equally naked, was wrapped around him from behind, long limbs and firm figure making it fairly obvious his mystery guest was a man.

Trying to extricate himself from heavy limbs was not easy in his current state and he clearly jostled the man behind him, who groaned (not in a good way), "Oh, Gott, mein kopf. Lass mich in ruhe."

Well, this was…God, why couldn't he remember? It was fairly obvious what had happened and he would have liked to remember that. "Erik," he mumbled, tongue feeling like a dry sock in his mouth. "Let go."

For a moment, Erik just lay there, then he muttered, "Charles? Was die…What the hell happened?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," he replied and he could feel Erik having a bit of an internal freak out over the situation. That wasn't helping Charles's head any, so he said, "I think aspirin would do us both good before we try to piece things together.""Okay."

About a minute passed before Charles said, "You have to let me get up to get the aspirin."

"Oh, right."

* * *

><p>It took them about an hour, but eventually Erik and Charles managed to rally themselves enough to get dressed and leave Charles's room in search of answers to their missing night. In the hall they noted a few odd things, like the oddly warped suit of armor and light fixtures knocked askew.<p>

Clearly Erik's doing, but when Charles looked at him he could only shrug in bafflement.

Then they had seen Hank down the end of a hall, but as soon as the young genius caught sight of them, he bolted. Charles attempted to discover the reason, but Hank was loudly and purposefully thinking, "_LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA_!"

How odd.

In the sitting room, they encountered Alex, who was idly watching a news report. When he saw them enter the room, he grinned. "You two look like crap," he said bluntly, then coked his head to the side. "But you seem to be doing better than you were last night."

That did not bode well for them.

"About last night," Charles began, trying to broach the subject delicately, but Erik plowed ahead.

"What were we doing?"

Alex shrugged. "I know Hank saw something that had him muttering about years of psycho-therapy, but when I saw you, you were both sitting on the kitchen floor, drinking brine out of the pickle jar. There was also a half shaved goat trying to eat the table, but I put her out in the stable."

Pickles? Goats?

"Before you ask, no I don't know anything else," Alex pre-empted the next question. "But I saw Raven glowering at Sean about something and dragging him off to help clean the kitchen."

Entering the kitchen was…dangerous. There was something slick on the floor and Raven was perched on a clean stool, an oasis of order amidst the chaos as she watched Sean wipe…barbecue sauce off of the fridge. A vast array of cutlery was imbedded in the ceiling and the table did indeed look a bit chewed on. The flour on the floor explained why he'd found some of the substance in unmentionable places.

"Are you two all right?" Raven asked upon noticing their arrival, hopping off of the stool and picking her way across the floor.

"Other than pounding headaches and amnesia localized to last night, yes," Charles replied and Raven tossed an irritated look in Sean's direction.

"What?" the younger man asked in exasperation. "I said sorry."

"You're sorry for what?" Erik asked in a clipped tone that usually caused the students to hop to attention. This was no exception.

"I made brownies," Sean mumbled. "Magic brownies and you guys ate some and…had a hell of a trip."

Well, that would explain quite a lot.

Raising his hand to rub his aching head, Charles asked, "What exactly was in those brownies?"

"Just some hash and a few hits of LSD," Sean said, then pointed a finger at them. "I had nothing to do with the beer and hard liquor. That was totally your own idea. You two were so wasted, you made my uncles look like a pair of Mormon school girls."

With a snicker, Raven said, "I knew something was wrong when I found you double fisting beer's while Erik patted your hair and rambled in German."

That didn't sound too horrible.

Alex chose that moment to walk in, wad of black fabric in hand. "I found a pair of pants in the library. I don't want to know what happened to the zipper."

With that he thrust the flour encrusted trousers into Erik's hands and left.

Looking from the trousers, to the wreckage of the kitchen, to Raven's amused smirk, Charles came to a decision. "Right then," he said, stabbing a finger in Sean's direction, "I won't say anything about the illicit substances if you lot refrain from mentioning this whole mess publicly ever again."

Sean nodded enthusiastically while Raven just snorted.

As they left the kitchen, Erik commented, "I'd say you handled that as well as could be expected given all the brain cells we managed to kill last night."

Nodding, Charles said, "I think I'm going to take a nap and sleep until I feel less like the walking wounded. Care to join me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Erik teased an Charles offered a small smile.

While he didn't want to encourage the younger man's dabbling with substances, last night had led to something fare more pleasant than destruction of the kitchen and he had a feeling that whatever this was between Erik and himself…it was going to be the stuff of legends.

* * *

><p>Comments, pretty please?<p> 


End file.
